Amatsuchi!
Amatsuchi! (full title: Amatsuchi!!! !!!, US title: Amatsuchi! The Tale Of The Fish Lover!) is a magical girl, slice of life anime series produced by Zeta Labs, Xenoro, Ethreal Corpy and Hammy, released in early 2016 with positive reviews. The story of Amatsuchi is about the titular character and her fetish for sushi, alongside the adventures she goes through. Ever since it's release, the series was met with positive critical response, which led to the studios involved to produce more of Amatsuchi. Season six features a crossover with wrestling company WWE, as well celebrity cameos on the US dub of John Cena and the Undertaker (in the Japanese dub, they are voiced by Japanese wrestlers). Premise Amatsuchi is a lonely girl who livers in the suburbans of Tokyo, Japan. Ever since she was a kid, she found herself to be attracted towards fish as well growing an intense love of sushi. Years later, Amatsuchi develops a sushi fetish and becomes dependent on sushi. Weird adventures starts occurring because of her love of sushi, such as her meeting her long lost brother, marrying a fish and having to uncover the mystery death of a wrestler. The series provides humorous and action scenes, but it also provides dramatic scenes with the Daily Life episodes, which focuses on Amatsuchi's life as a sushiphile and as a lonely girl. Later, she gains magical girl powers and has to protect the world from many threats, not only from the surface, but also from the underseas. Broadcast Details At first, only 13 episodes of Amatsuchi! were planned to be made, although with more ideas oncoming, the creators decided to mess around and create new storylines for the characters and the universe around if and if they didn't turned out to be a success, the remaining episodes would be released on YouTube. Positive test audiences reactions led to the team to create more episodes and even before the first season aired, they already had four other seasons done. By the time to make the sixth season, there was a budget cut and they had to work on 6 episodes seasons. Story Season 1 Entitled Love for Fish, Season One introduces Amatsuchi and involves around her trying to find her one true love, although she tries first to hit on her brother and sushi cook, Ryōrijin, she later marries the magical dick fish, Duke Fishron. The two last episodes detail their honeymoon and married life. Season 2 Entitled A Fish's Widow, Season Two deals with Duke Fishron's murder. The investigation leads to Amatsuchi being the only culprit and a trial then follows, which will reveal if Amatsuchi is or isn't the true killer. Season 3 Entitled Aquarium of Displeasure, Season Three talks about Amatsuchi's life on prison, an aquarium filled with sushi, although she is handcuffed and can't pleasure herself. She makes friends with Hachifaakã and the two hatch a plan to escape the prison. Season 4 Entitled Straight Outta Magic, Season Four is the first season to showcase Amatsuchi's magical girl powers and her new life as a crimefighter, as well as a sushilover. She meets up with her rival Pizayarõ for the first time during this. Season 5 Entitled My Eternal Friend, Season Five is about Mahõ Kowada, a wizard trapped in a time loop. Amatsuchi falls in love with him, although Mahõ doesn't likes her presence and tries to kill her. Killing Amatsuchi resetted the time loop to the day the two met and now they are stuck to each other. Meanwhile, Duke Fishron comes back from the dead and attempts to take over the surface with his father, Jaakuna Sakuna. Season 6 Entitled Let's Get to Rumble and Solve Mysteries, Season Six is about the death of a WWE wrestler. Thought to be a CSI agent, Amatsuchi is enlisted to be the detective of the case. She goes along, bringing her friend Mahõ to help her as well having the help of wrestler Jon Shina. Things starts to get weird when Sõgi-Ya's druids start appearing and attacking our heroes. Season 7 Currently without a name, Season 7 will be about Kutourfu, although not much else is know about this season. Season 8 Season 8 has been confirmed, but the only thing known is that a character named 'Kōri no joō' appears. Characters Spin-offs An OVA entitled Life Of A Pizza Slut is set to be released in between Season 6 and Season 7 hiatus, focusing on Pizayarō. Other spin-offs have been planned, although none has been announced so far. Trivia *The entire series was dubbed and released on November 10, 2016, although fans of the original weren't much fans of the dub, because it changed most of the character's unique traits (such as Amatsuchi being a doughtnut lover and not a sushi lover, Pizayarõ is a bagel lover and not a pizza lover). For a while, this remained the only dub of the series and the distributor refused to release a subtitled version or another redub and they had the distribution rights for two years. A much better dub, which maintained all the original's traits, would be released in July 2018, after the original distributor's rights expired. It featured a celebrity voice casting as well being faithful to the original. **John Cena and Mark William Calaway are the only two voice actors present in both dubs, although their lines were simply reused for the redub. *The show's and character's name was originally a joke by Hammy CEO, . Zeta Labs CEO, started fleshing out the character and was the one that suggested the sushi fetish as well the idea of a multi-season series and was the creator of many of the characters. Toroko CEO, created Amatsuchi's rival as well being the one behind the character's designs. Etheral Corp CEO, was the one that gave the appearance of Amatsuchi and Duke Fishron as well the creator of the ice queen character that is being introduced on Season 8. Category:Animes Category:Group Projects Category:Mature Content Category:Amatsuchi!!! Seikatsu no tame ni sushi fakkā!!!